Cellular communications technology, including radio access technology, has grown rapidly and evolved since the launch of analog cellular systems in the 1980s, starting from the First Generation (1G) in 1980s, Second Generation (2G) in 1990s, Third Generation (3G) in 2000s, and Fourth Generation (4G) in 2010s (including Long Term Evolution (LTE) and variants of LTE). Fifth generation (5G) access networks, which can also be referred to as New Radio (NR) access networks, are currently being developed and expected to fulfill the demand for exponentially increasing data traffic, and to handle a very wide range of use cases and requirements, including among others, mobile broadband (MBB) services, enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) services, and machine type communications (e.g., involving Internet of Things (IOT) devices). Additionally, as part of the expansion of the cellular platform for new services, and to keep track with the increasing needs of the automotive industry, functionality of the cellular infrastructure is being developed to provide enhancements specifically for “vehicle-to-everything” (V2X) communications, which can comprise can comprise, for example, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-network, (V2N) and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communications. This development of the cellular infrastructure, functionality, and protocols (e.g., standards) for V2X communications is often referred to as Cellular V2X (or C-V2X) communications.
The 5G automotive association has been advocating the use of C-V2X, the first associated standards of which were introduced in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards Release 14. C-V2X technology is expected to play a transformative role in connected transportation communications services, and a variety of vehicle connectivity use-cases and applications are being developed, including in the delivery of emergency and safety-related information.
The above-described background relating to wireless networks is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.